


Revenge is a Dish Best Served by the Sea Side

by DaFishi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hercules is a jerk, Percy is doing what we all wanted to do, Revenge, angst at the end, bitter sweet, but like happy angst, piper is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Percy remembers how Hercules hurt Zoë.He goes with Piper and Jason to see him.How does Percy react once re Evers how badly this man hurt his closest friend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served by the Sea Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikol_Nikiforova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikol_Nikiforova/gifts).



> Nikol_Nikiforova wanted ‘ In Mark of Athena Piper and Jason face Hercules and Percy was disappointed that he couldn't meet him. So what if Percy does go with them to confront Hercules, just not for the reasons everyone thought. Percy leaves the talking to Piper and Jason, but then the quest for the cornucopia happens, they find out how Hercules had taken the guy's horn and that he wants the three to do the same. So then Percy, Piper and Jason go back to where Hercules was and Percy straight up punches him and says "That was for Zoe Nightshade.";later Percy tells the crew of Zoe's story-how she was a Hesperide that was exiled when she helped Hercules, how she became a Hunter of Artemis and eventually the Leiutenant, how Percy met her when Annabeth was kidnapped, how Percy and Zoe learned to get along, how Zoe died...Basically I want the whole Hercules scenes, but for Percy to remember Zoe and what Hercules did to her.’ 
> 
> So sorry I couldn’t write the whole scene but I wanted to write it in a segmented kind of thing. I’m sorry if it’s not what you want. You can ask for a rewrite but I hope you like it!

Leo anchored the Argo II between pillars.

Jason called on the wind to carry him, Percy, and Piper to the ground.

Percy was rather pissed.

Piper and Jason couldn’t figure out why for the life of them but he was.

They immediately came face to face with a man in a purple toga.

Before Piper could process what was happening, Percy scowled at the man.

“Hercules, I presume,” Percy said, words sharp.

Jason blinked in surprise. 

Percy could be hostile but never to someone he just met and he certainly never used words like presume.

“That’s the name,” the man says.

His voice is deep and gravelly.

He looked no older than 20 and was ruggedly handsome.

“Nice to know,” Percy said.

He walked up to the man and punched him square in the face.

The guy immediately grabs his bleeding nose with an indignant yell of, “What the fuck?”

Percy cracked his knuckles. “That one was for Zoë Nightshade, bitch.”

Then he turned around and used the ocean to drop him on the hill of the Argo, the rest of their teammates startled faces watching him.

Jason looked at the steadily maddening god.

Piper groaned. This was going to be harder than they thought.

***

“What was that?” Jason explodes once they have the cornucopia and land on the Argo once more.

Percy looks at him calmly. “That bastard had it coming.”

“You’ve never even met him,” Piper snarled.

Percy bristled. “I didn’t need to! He hurt Zoë!”

Annabeth has clarity dawn on her face before it turns stony as well. “Percy’s right. That monster of a man had it coming.”

“Who’s Zoë?” Frank asks.

Leo waggles his eyebrows at Percy. “A past girlfriend?”

Annabeth bares her teeth at Leo and Percy shakes his head.

“Not a girlfriend. She was a hunter of Artemis. A close friend that passed.” 

“Well, could you tell us about her?” Hazel inquires.

“She was a Hespiride and she was banished when….” Percy starts telling everyone the story.

By the time he finished explaining how she turned into a constellation, everyone was silent.

Jason suddenly nods.

Annabeth looks at him questioningly. “What?”

“He did have it coming,” Jason agrees.

Everyone on board mutters their agreements.

***

The night that Percy and Annabeth get back from Tartarus, Piper goes on deck to see Percy gazing at a specific group of stars.

“Is that Zoë?” Piper asks.

Percy’s silence is answer enough.

“She seems like a wonderful person,” Piper says.

Percy simply nods.

“You did her justice, you know. She’s probably watching from Elysium right now and smiling at you,” Piper says, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Percy chuckles. “She would’ve kicked him in the balls and broken his face over her knee. And she wouldn’t have felt a dam thing.”

He emphasizes the word dam.

Piper gives him a quizzical look.

Percy shakes his head. “Inside joke.”

“Ah,” Piper says.

Piper leaves Percy standing alone on the deck.

Percy feels a tear slide down his cheek.

“You know you probably won’t understand this like the whole dam debacle. Look at me. Saying words like debacle. Guess Annie’s rubbing off on me,” Percy says, chuckling.

He looks at the stars and his voice wavers as he says one final thing.

“Bob says hello, Zoë.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
